


Cause a Ruckus

by blueswan



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 00:54:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1206838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueswan/pseuds/blueswan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally  posted Nov 2005.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cause a Ruckus

Fred was looking at one of Cordelia's magazines when she squeaked. Gunn looked over. She was almost vibrating, her face animated and intent.

"Oh Charles." Fred waved the magazine in the air. "I haven't looked at one in so long. This article is just fascinating. I never imagined. And look, they are so pretty."

Gunn reached for the glossy trying to see what had his girl so worked up. He glanced at the pictures, and looked over at Fred in surprise. It occurred to him that Fred had probably read the article. He scanned it trying to see what she had found so interesting. He could see how it might appeal to her - Gunn could imagine how it'd be for Fred - like she was wrapped up tight and safe. Everything she'd given up expressing a need for when she'd painted over her walls couldn't have vanished completely.

Well, hell. If Fred wanted one - or ten - she should have one. Gunn mentally flicked through his possessions trying to think of something to hock so he could give Fred what she wanted. He briefly considered asking Angel - or Wesley - for a loan, but the idea of explaining why he wanted the money rattled him. He'd sold his soul for a truck. Gunn didn't see where pawning his speakers would cause near the ruckus.

Plus, his girl would look fine.


End file.
